


nerve pathways

by maketea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: adrien reads something online about caresses and nerve pathways.he decides to try it out on marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 27
Kudos: 305





	nerve pathways

They don't get to do this often.

Other than akumas, Adrien has photoshoots. And fundraising events. And piano practice. And Chinese lessons, fencing classes, fashion shows, and of course, his father.

Marinette has… well. Yearning, mostly. And sewing.

But both take a backseat when Adrien's here, lying on her pillow while she on his chest. They were holding hands at first, but he let go of hers to pull her pigtail out of her collar, then it simply stayed against the back of her neck. Marinette's had ventured up to his cheek — blindly, for her eyes were closed while she counted how many of their heartbeats were in sync.

She got to eighty-five before her eyes began to flutter.

"Can I put my hand in your shirt?" he asks.

"Mhm."

From her hair, his fingers trail down the seams of her blazer before slipping up her bare back. Bracing herself is futile — for once, Adrien's hands are warm, and Marinette has an inkling it has something to do with her own being warm, too.

Skin on skin. His hand making the most loving of touches along her spine. This is a caress, isn't it? Marinette has read enough romance to become familiar with the term — if she writes a romance novel, would she call this a caress?

She sighs happily, and nestles her head into him until it's tucked beneath his chin. Adrien takes the chance to kiss her hair.

"Wanna know something I read online?" he asks, and he's whispering.

So she whispers back, "what?"

"When someone strokes your skin, like this" —and he demonstrates, curling his hand so it's now the backs of his fingers rub her spine— "there's a special pathway of nerves that send pleasure signals to your brain. And the signals are sent slower than normal, too."

Marinette ruminates his words, listening to his skin pass over hers. "You're a  _ nerd _ ."

His chuckle is light, and thrums under her cheek. "It's meant to be relaxing."

He keeps doing it, and Marinette smiles with her eyes still shut. "I'm relaxed."

Her hand comes down from his cheek, and rests against the strip of stomach between Adrien's black T-Shirt and his belt. She traces it absentmindedly. He's so warm there. He fills as he takes in a breath, and deflates as he lets one out.

Marinette slips her palm into his shirt and caresses his chest.

"How are your nerve pathways?" she asks through a smile.

He laughs, still stroking her back. "Very relaxed. Tons of pleasure signals hitting my brain."

Marinette giggles, and shifts her head so it lies right against the swell of his chest where his heart beats against. She smiles; it's slow. A metronome to which she traces the crests and troughs of his muscles. Maybe he is using her heartbeat as a metronome, too, so he can run the pads of his fingers through the lake of her spine without falter.

She falls asleep like that. Adrien doesn't stop stroking her.


End file.
